dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Anderson
|Skills and Magical Abilities = Lies: Aiden is a compulsive liar. It's not obvious though, because he is really, really good at lying to the point he starts to believe some of his own lies. He is also good at sensing if someone else is lying. Transfiguration: Transfiguration is Aiden's favorite subject. He is very skilled at it, despite it being one of the more complex areas of magic. Weather Spells: He's always had a knack for these, ever since he was little. |Possessions = Wand: Aiden's wand is a Dragon Heartstring, Cedar, 11 inches. Garrick Ollivander believed that whenever he met one who carries a cedar wand, he found strength of character and unusual loyalty. His father, Gervaise Ollivander, used always to say, ‘you will never fool the cedar carrier,’ and he agrees: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. Ollivander said that he would go further than his father, however, in saying that he has never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom he would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them. (Source: Harry Potter Wiki) |Gallery = Aiden 3.png Aiden 4.jpg Aiden 5.png Aiden 6.jpg Aiden 7.png Aiden 8.png |Trivia = *As Aiden is a compulsive liar, he feels no guilt when he lies, and sometimes, doesn't even realize it. *He is not a pathological liar, meaning he tries to take into account others' feelings. (Read this for more info on the difference between pathological and compulsive.) *Without realizing it, he is often humming a Filipino lullaby that his mother used to sing him, [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaKDDwarJyw Sa Ugoy Ng Duyan]. *Aiden asked the Sorting Hat to put him in Ravenclaw, it did not agree, and told him that Hufflepuff would be the best choice. Aiden hates his house, because the Sorting Hat song talked about how Helga chose "the rest" which makes him feel like he wasn't special enough to belong in the other three, and that he's just normal. *Aiden believes in horoscopes, but doesn't admit it because he doesn't want anyone to know he buys into even a little of all that Divination stuff. |Handedness = "Ambidextrous." Right |Favorite Drink = "Firewhiskey." Coke |Wand = "Ash, Veela Hair, 7 inches." Cedar, Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches |Patronus = "Tiger." Owl |Favorite Sweet = "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I've tried them all." Mentos |Boggart = "Banshee, most probably." Isolation |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = "I'm not sure." Heterosexual, heteroromantic |Relationship Status = "In a relationship." Single |Amortentia Scents = "Cigarettes, alcohol..." His mother's cooking, the ocean, fresh air |Favorite Song = "I don't really listen to music." I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles |Gif 3 = Aiden Gif 3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 550px }} Category:LittleRedCrazyHood Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Hufflepuff Category:Cedar Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Bird Patronus Category:Unknown Blood Status Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes